My Heart Left To San Francisco
by countrydoglover
Summary: After dating for two years, Bella leaves Edward for a job in San Francisco. Edward is devestated. When Bella calls three years later, how does he respond? will they get back together? Can he love her again. T for language. All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 EPOV July 2005 7:00p.m.

I was driving Bella to my house after our date. It was our celebration for graduating high school. But she seemed a little down.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked while I parked in front of my house.

We waked in, but she stopped in the front room, and turned to me.

"Bella I…"

"Wait. Edward, you know we've dated since the beginning of out junior year?" Of course, how could I forget the day that the most beautiful girl in the world said yes to me? I nodded, and she continued. "Well I've been thinking." That is almost never a good sign. "I'm leaving Edward. You can't come with me." I wasn't hearing her any more. I was only wishing that she would say that she was kidding. "I have a flight this evening. I have a new job, and I'm not leaving any ties to this dreary town. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

What? How can she go? I love her, and I thought she loved me to. I was so shocked that Bella took this as her cue to go. I don't know how she got home. She must have walked to the bus stop.

I got to stop her! I thought. I can't let her go. I ran to my car, thinking this over and over. The car zipped out the drive way, heading for the main road.

I must have looked for hours, but I couldn't find her. She wasn't at home, at her work, not any where in town.

_I have a flight this evening._ She had said. Seatac.

I fill up my gas tanked, annoyed on how slowly the gas pumped into my car. I flew down the high way, speeding up when I got on to I-5. It was nine by the time I Seatac was in my sights.

I parked then ran into the airport. I found one of those screens that told you when planes arrive and depart. The only planes leaving soon were flights to Maine or to San Francisco. Bella doesn't like the cold, so that crosses out Maine. She must be heading to San Fran. It leaves in 10 minutes, flight number 564, a Delta flight.

I would never catch her. I ran outside and stood by the fence. The tarmac was facing me, and I could see one sole airplane sitting at the end. That must be the one Bella's on. It was small, a 757, Boeing plane. Long and skinny.

While I waited, I asked my self questions. How long had she been planning on leaving me? Was it something I had done? What would be her new job? How would I live without my heart? Would she find someone new? Would I?

The airplane advanced down the runway, picking up speed. Bella doesn't mind flying. I never cared much for it.

The wheels lifted of the ground and flew over my head. My heart was screaming at me 'Go get her! Buy a ticket and go!' But I couldn't do that to her. She doesn't want me, and I shouldn't bother her. I ached, my heart gone, on a plane to San Francisco. I had to sit down, the pain too strong. How could she do this to me? I cried over and over in my mind.

I didn't even realize that I was crying, and yelling out loud until some men in uniforms came out to drag me back inside. I was taken to an interrogation room, where I was asked the normal questions.

When I was released, I drove home very slowly. I couldn't think. I had no music on, for the first time ever. I was crying, and crushed.

I parked in the garage at my house, and sat there and cried. My mother came out to ask what was wrong, but I didn't, no, I couldn't answer her. Not yet. I pulled out the velvet box out of my pocket. Inside held a diamond ring, one that I had once hoped that Bella would wear. Now all seemed lost.

I don't know how long I cried for, but after a while I got out and went to face my parents. I told them what Bella had said, and what I had done. My mother just hugged me, while my father said it would all work out.

But how could that be true. How am I even alive, after my heart had been removed?

I did move on though. Three years has passed since then, and I got my own place. I stayed in Forks, against my parents wishes. They thought I should get away from where Bella seemed to be everywhere. But how could I leave.

My life went on but I was still reminded constantly of that day in July, 2005. I kept tabs on her, seeing how she was getting along. It wasn't hard. She was in the San Francisco news paper all the time, president of a company down there.

My life was okay until today when I got a phone call, and the caller ID kept saying

'Bella Swan. San Francisco.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and suscribed to this story. Yes, i do know that they are, short, but these ones have been back ground information. Thanks again.**

Chapter 2: BPOV 6:30 p.m.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

I listened to the ring of the phone, tapping my foot impatiently. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, after a long day at the office. My shoulder held up the phone while my hands tried to get my heels off.

I don't know why I am calling Edward after 3 years. I just grabbed the phone and dialed the number I had memorized five years earlier.

I'm unsure if I want him to pick up, or I want to get the machine. I feel like he deserves an explanation, but I don't know if I could give him one. My head is screaming 'you idiot after all we have worked for' while my heart says 'I hope that he picks up and says he's coming for me"

_Ring…Ring… _

Then the voice I haven't heard in what has felt like forever came through the speaker.

"_Hello, you have reached Edward Masen's cell phone. I'm not able to pick up the phone, so leave a message at the beep."_ His voice sounded off, like it was depressed and hallow. A zombie could have said it and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Did _I_ cause that?

I snap my phone shut and I close my eyes, taking deep breathes.

That was excruciating. I never believed it would be that hard to hear him again. I had spent three years trying to forget, but always failing. I think I cried myself to sleep for the first year I was away. But I remember why I left, and stayed here, every time.

For the most part, leaving _was_ because I did have a job offer that would have been very hard to pass up, but I know I could have. I had to leave, the town, the people, that life. I couldn't take it anymore. I left Edward for other reasons too. I could have had Edward come with me, but choose not to.

I have tried to keep tabs on him. Forks has an online newspaper that I get on sometimes. It has a people section that Edward frequently stars in. I have certain articles printed out, like my favorite was when it said that he was single, and all the women in town were getting desperate, but he showed no interest.

Over the years, I have considered going back, explaining why I left, but always convinced my self not to. I hoped that maybe he could get over me. I sure knew I never would get over him, he was my life. Besides, I was never anything special, I always assumed he would move on when the next tall blonde walked by.

I got up to check my email, a read the many emails I had from work. I was offered a job at a newspaper here in San Francisco. I have always loved the city from a trip my dad took me when I was nine. Even now, I love to sit out on a bench and watch as the fog rolls in from ocean, taking the Golden Gate Bridge from my view. I sit all day, just to clear my mind of anything, and everything. It is very calming. The city is a wonderful place to forget when one needs to.

The newspaper I work at had heard of me from my work on the school newspaper and yearbook. Also, my English and Business classes that I took were Advanced Placement. I moved up in the three years I had been here, and am now the head Editor. I love the work, for the most part distracting me of being at home.

My apartment that I have had since I moved from Forks, is small, but cozy. It has nothing fancy, or expensive, nor is it in the expensive part of town. But a farmer's market is close, so I go there and get most of my cooking ingredients there. I love the walk; it was always something different, new. In Forks, everything was always the same.

Once all the emails were replied to and my laptop shut down, I changed into my nightgown, plugging my Blackberry in so it can charge. I have no idea what I was thinking when I called Edward. Maybe the hole in my heart has begun to bleed again. All the men ask me on a date, but I always turn them down. My heart just can't take it any more. I miss him everyday.

Wow. It's 9:00. I better get to bed. I have a newspaper to put out in the morning. But, like very night for three years, tears begin to fall from my eyes, and my silent sobs take me to the black of the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: BPOV

"Bella! I need that story now!" My asshole of an editor, Jerry, said.

"Yeah, you'll get it just sit down and shut the hell up." I said, as I shuffled through some papers. "I am still very capable of firing your sorry ass, don't forget that." The venom in my voice made him comply. "Thank you."

I stapled some of the papers. "Okay, we're going to run these stories. Now get out of my office."

Jerry scurried off, slamming the door to my office shut.

I put my elbows on my desk, fingers on my temples.

My headaches have become more prominent since I left Forks three years ago. They are stronger, and more frequent. The doctors assured me that it has nothing to do medical wise.

A soft knock on the door and my best friend comes bouncing in.

Alice, with her black spiky hair and blue eyes, smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, you need a break. When was the last time you relaxed? Let your hair down and partied?"

"Last time I partied was when I met you." I laughed at the memory.

I had been in San Francisco only a week, and I was depressed over leaving Edward.

It had ripped out my heart to leave, but I just had to.

So I decided I would take a walk. It was a warm, clear night.

I was a few blocks from my apartment and a house had loud music playing, and some people about my age were outside in groups.

On top of a yellow 911 turbo was a black haired girl my age. She was dancing on top, and a group of guys were cheering "Alice! Alice! Alice…"

'Alice' just happened to look my way, calling over to me.

I had pulled my hood over to cover my face, but some of the guys came over and picked me up.

I remembered freaking out, kicking and screaming. I was thrown on top of the car, and 'Alice' began dancing with me.

Well as all parties go, Alice got drunk, and I was a little tipsy. At about three a.m., Alice passed out, and no body knew where she lived.

Well I wasn't going to let her go home with any of the guys here.

I supported her on the walk to my apartment, where she crashed on my couch.

In the morning I had Advil and coffee ready for her. We spent the day talking and we've been best friends ever since. We got an small house shortly after, and have girls nights in ever Fridays night.

I now looked at Alice, weighing my options.

I sighed deeply, then stood up. "Your right."

"I always am." She chimed a triumphant smile on her face.

"I'll be back later." I grabbed my coat and purse, heading out the door, towards the elevator.

I hopped in my car, and drove out towards the golden gate bridge. On the other side, there is a high way, which goes up to the top of the hill. If I walk down the dirt road a bit, then I can go to this little path that leads down to a creek. I like coming here to think, the sound of the water makes it easier to think.

I found it when I was exploring San Francisco. I tripped while walking, and have come here many times since.

Mostly I come here to think about Edward.

Three years ago, while I was still in Forks, I was told information that made me leave that small town.

Its over, I moved on. I have new friends, and a new life.

But I know it is not enough. I want a home, a family. I wanted Edward to give that to me.

But I left him, and I regret it.

I watched as the sun set into the sky looking picture perfect. I sat in wonder at the colors the reflected off the sea, and the bright red sun going over the horizon.

I stayed looking at the stars until my phone rang, and the familiar ring tone rang out in the silence.

"Hey Alice what's up?" I asked, grabbing up my stuff.

"Just wondering where you are. You left at 4, and its seven now."

"I'm on my way home. Have you eaten, or should I pick something up?"

"I made my self some food, so you can just grab something if you like."

"Okay, I'll be home in twenty. Talk later."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone and climbed into my car, getting back on to the highway. I crossed back over the bridge, stopping at Taco Bell, the heading home.

Alice and I talked for a bit then went to bed.

That was 1297 night I dreamed of Edward since I left.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! And pleasae check out my other profile, Bellatwins, that i share with harrypottermeetstwilight! We have tow stories so far, with more to come!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! Which is very little people... please review... it makes me feel better. Thanks to Romania is Fluffy for proof reading this chapter! **

**Chapter 4: BPOV Sunday 8:30 AM**

The vibration of my phone woke me from my dream. I reached over, snatching the phone off my night stand. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound awake.

"Bella Swan?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked a little worried.

"This is Michael Laverock, Fork's Minister. I regret having to tell you this, but your father, Charlie Swan… died… last night." Mr. Laverock said in a solemn tone.

"Wh… what do you mean?" I asked my eyes filling up with tears.

"He was in the hospital after some injuries he sustained, and he… he couldn't hold on anymore. His funeral is set for next Saturday, and we'd like you to come as soon as possible." Mr. Laverock said. Alice came in, wearing fuzzy socks, her PJ's, and a concerned look on her face.

"I understand. I'll come as soon as I can. Thank you, good bye." I said pressing the end button.

"Bella what's wrong?" The tears overflowed and spilled down my cheeks.

"I have to go… back to Forks…. my dad ...d…died." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh Bella. Well what are we still doing here? Let's go."

"You're not going." I said.

"The hell I'm not! You're gonna need a friend there to help you, so I'm going. Now call your boss, and I'll call the airport and start packing." Alice's eyes told me not to argue.

I hit the five button on my phone, then send. Alice left with a smug smile on her face.

I explained to my boss that I needed to take the week off on bereavement leave. She told me to take as long as I needed, and wished me luck.

Alice was in her room arguing with someone on the phone while she threw clothes, shoes, make up, and unmentionables into a bag.

"Yes, two tickets to Seatac Washington from San Francisco. Name under Alice Brandon, okay, thank you so much." She hung up the phone. "Finally, how long should it take to book two tickets for a two hour flight? She was trying to take us to Arizona, then up to Colorado, then finally to Seatac, but not after a roll over in Portland." She rolled her eyes and continued to pack.

I chuckled a bit at her ranting. She zipped up her bag, carried it to the living room, then got to work on my bag, and I knew not to get in her way. I just stood in the door way, whipping the tears away.

Once she was done, we walked down to my car, then drove to the airport.

We had a half hour till our plane was to take off, so we grabbed a bite to eat. It wasn't super crowded, but not deserted. We each had our bags checked and both of us had a carry on.

When our flight was called, we boarded, and I sat in my window seat. Flying never bothered me, but I haven't flown since I left Forks.

I looked out the window at the tarmac. I had a strange sense of déjà vu. I felt a pull on my heart, and it picked up speed.

So did the plane, speeding down the tarmac, the front slowly lifting towards the sky. The plane tilted, and I noticed Alice clutching the armrest in a death-grip.

Alice never liked flying.

The flight wasn't bad, only a little turbulence over Portland. We landed on time, and were quickly ushered off the plane.

The bag collection took longer because ours was one of the last to appear.

Alice went to rent a car while I stood out in the rain with the bags. I was shocked when a yellow Porsche came speeding up the lane and stopped in front of me, and Alice exited the car.

"Close your mouth Bella and stop acting like you've never seen a shiny car before. Let's load up!"

We put the bags in the back seat and got in. Alice blasted the radio, singing along and driving way too fast.

We arrived in Forks around 4:00. Most everything was closed down, except the market.

Alice was much too excited about being in Forks. She found it fascinating, since she's always lived in a city.

I saw it as a cage, something to hold me back.

We pulled up to the tiny inn, getting a room. Alice unpacked and I left to go on a walk in the town I swore I would never come back to.

Everything looked the same, the shops, the houses, the cars, and I bet the people are too.

It became too cold and too depressing to keep walking so I turned back, walking faster than before.

Back at our room, Alice was watching a romantic movie, so I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I knew that in the morning I would have to face the people of Forks once more, and it scared the shit out of me. Being in Forks brought back so many memories, some painful, while others were so wonderful that I swear they were all a dream.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HUGE GINORMOUS Thanks to Romania is Fluffy!!!!!!!!!! and a smaller thanks for all those who reveiwed!! So few though, so very few.  
:( oh well... please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5: EPOV Monday

I could hear the phone ringing in the other room. I knew it was the preacher, so I didn't move from my office chair to answer it. I had already heard the news.

My father had called me right after Charlie's death. The whole town had known about Charlie's fishing accident, the boat crashed into a rock after it had lost control. Charlie had suffered a serious concussion and multiple broken bones, including four ribs. He had internal bleeding. He held on as long as he could, but it wasn't enough.

I didn't know if Bella had been called or not, but I knew that I didn't want to be the person to have to tell her.

Emmett and his wife Rosalie had visited me yesterday, inquiring about the same thing. We talked for a bit, and they soon left. Rosalie had left their baby with a neighbor to visit me, but they had to leave.

The phone went to the machine, and I heard the preacher's voice fill the room. The same old stuff of 'I regret to inform you that blah blah blah has died.'

I got up and went to the kitchen. I needed to go shopping soon. Esme was always on my case about needing to eat right.

I ran a hand through my hair, and leaned on the counter.

Would Bella be coming to the funeral? Does she have a boyfriend? If she did, would he come with her, if she came? Does she feel the same as I do?

Many questions swarmed my head, the past that I had tried so hard to put away, to not think off, came in like a tidal wave. I never tried to forget. I just tried to not think about her leaving me, and the pain that I felt when she did.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm the raging ocean in my mind. I turned around and wrote a list of the things I needed. I picked up my keys and headed for my garage.

Inside was the second love of my life. My very own shiny, silver…Volvo. I love my Volvo.

I hoped inside, shoving the key into the ignition and starting the engine. It was a short drive to the local market. The only market actually.

I parked in the small lot; only four other cars were there. I was used to my car being the most expensive, best looking car in town, but today in the lot, there was a bright, canary yellow Porsche.

_Whose is that?_

I walked past it quickly, across the street, and into the automatic doors. I grabbed a cart that wasn't soaking wet, which is hard to do, and walked to the left where the produce is kept.

I walked though the displays of apples, oranges, grapes, and other assorted fruits and vegetables. I found the best out of the piles, adding them to my cart. I made my way around the corner, only to jump back behind the safety of the shelves.

Bella Swan, the girl who had broken my heart all those years before, was standing at the end of the isle. She hadn't changed much, still as beautiful as ever. I could hear her humming slightly as she decided on what to get.

"Bella?" A high soprano voice that I had never heard called the angels name.

"What did you find this time Alice?" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of her heavenly voice. I had to grab the closest shelf to stay standing, for my knees went weak. Some of the items that were on the shelf slid off, and I scrambled to catch them. I was unaware of the conversation stopping until I heard the one named Alice say...

"Did you hear something?" I stood as still as a marble statue, holding my breath, careful not to make a sound. "Hmmm, I guess not. Anyway, I think we should get it Bella. Pweeeaaassseee?"

"Oh no, not the puppy dog pout!" I tried not to laugh at the horror in my love's voice. "Oh, fine, put it in the cart."

"Yes!!!" Alice cheered, and I heard the cart squeak as it was turned and pushed the other way. I also heard Bella mutter "Stupid pixie…"

I peaked around the corner to see Bella's retreating figure. Her mahogany hair fell in waves to the small of her back, longer than it was before she left. Her blue jeans clung to her hips as they swayed back and forth, hypnotizing me with their smooth movements…

I leaned on the cart for support, amazed on the effect she still held on me.

I followed her and her friend closely, but out of sight. I heard them argue about getting cookies, Bella of course saying no, while Alice pleaded incessantly. It reminded me off a mother and child, the child always asking for something, candy, cereal, whatever. Then the child would whine and cry when mom said no. Some children even threw fits and threw themselves on the ground or throwing things off shelves.

In my thoughts, I had lost the voices of Bella and Alice. I was standing at the edge of one of the isles, out of sight of the main isle, where the pasta was located. I grabbed a few boxes, not noticing nor caring what they were, and shoved my cart forward into the main isle.

But Bella was never one to have good luck. My cart slammed into hers, causing it to crash into a stand of pickles. The glass bottles crashed to the ground, the glass shattering and juice spraying everywhere.

Bella's beautiful face showed horror as the last of the commotion ended. Her face had my favorite blush on it, deep red in her cheeks, better than any blush in the world.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, leaning down to pick up the glass, her feet sloshing in the mucky juice. Never a good sign. I moved closer to her just as her feet slid, causing her to lose her balance, and I got my arms around her waist before she landed in the liquid.

"Clean up on Isle 12… clean up on Isle 12…" a monetary voice rang through the store.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." Bella said over and over again as I helped her to her feet. I could hear giggles coming from behind us, sounding like Alice.

Bella still hasn't seen my face, so I took a step back from her as she turned around.

She didn't move, her face showed no emotion. She just stared at me, and I became memorized with her eyes, the same brown eyes, so deep and intelligent.

Alice had skipped closer to Bella now, "Care to introduce us, Bella, since you obviously know him?" Bella's blush became more pronounced, and she looked down at the mini pool at our feet.

"I'm Edward Masen." I offered my hand out to her.

"Alice Brandon." She sang, taking my hand and shaking it. "So you're the one that I've heard so much about…"

"I guess so… Bella? Are you alright?" I asked.

Not looking up, she answered in a small voice, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Eric, look whose back in town? We should have known!" I heard the contemptible Tyler say, as he came into view holding a mop, Eric right next to him. He had a bright yellow bucket with water in it.

"Yeah, none other than the Great Bella could ever commit damage like this!" Eric answered. "We've missed ya Bells! Maybe not your path of destruction, but…"

"Shut up Eric." Bella spat. She still has that fire in her.

"Bella, I think we've got everything, so lets go." Alice said. Tyler winked at her, and so she flipped him off.

"Okay. Nice to see you again, Edward. Bye." Bella's voice was still small, as she pushed the cart towards the check out line.

Eric and Tyler were snickering as they started to clean up the mess. I turned away from Bella and Alice and said in a low, dangerous voice, "If you ever say anything vile or, hell! If you even ever look at Bella or her friend for longer than is polite, so help me I will shove my boot so far up your ass that you will wonder why rubber tastes so bad! Do I make myself clear?"

I turned on my heel and left before they either a) replied or b) I broke both of their noses.

I gathered the rest of what I needed, then quickly got through the check out. I didn't even pay attention to the cashier, Jessica I believe her name-tag read, as she tried to flirt with me.

Out in the parking lot, it was still raining (no duh), but the bright yellow Porsche was gone.

_Bella has one of those?_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! i have chapter 6 all typed up and ready, but i won't update untill i get some reveiws. It's pitiful that you people can't take 10 seconds to make a review. i'm not bluffing, so please, just review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't get the ammount of reveiws i would have liked... :(, but i'll live. Thanks to Romania is Fluffy, and harrypottermeetstwilight!**

Chapter 6: BPOV

"Soo… that was Edward?" Alice asked as we were unpacking our groceries.

"Yes." I answered curtly.

"The one you had to leave, even though it broke your heart to do so? Am I right?" She prodded.

"Yes, Alice." I said my voice a little shaky.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I had a job offer that I couldn't have passed up! I wanted that job really bad, Alice. And I hated this town…" My voice was loud at the beginning, but diminished to a whisper near the end.

"Bella, you and I both know that you are the world's worst liar. So stop lying and tell me the truth. Why did you leave Forks? And Edward? Its obvious that you love him, still, after all these years…" Alice said.

"I do still love him, and it breaks my heart when I think of all the pain I caused him when I left, and, well… what was left of my heart… I feel like I had to leave it here."

"But why? Bella, answer me god damn it!" Alice said, her voice angry.

"Because… because I was never good enough for him. You saw him! He is absolutely gorgeous. And I'm… I'm the epitome of plain, nothing special to look at. And, so one day, about a week before I had left, Lauren... LAUREN, that whore! She told me that… that Edward was cheating on me! With HER! I was mad, I was so mad... So I made myself distant, because I loved him. I loved him, and I didn't know what to do. So I accepted the offer from the newspaper, and left Edward. I had always known that when the next Hot Blonde walked by that I would have to accept that he would want her. It was always something that I would have to live with, so… I left him first." Alice wrapped me in a hug, and I cried.

I cried until I felt like I could cry no more. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, a small flannel blanket covering me.

The Next Day...

I woke up to the sound of cooking. Alice was in the kitchen, and my stomach growled at the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs. I got up and went to the kitchen, the blanket wrapped around me. We ate in silence, and I was grateful. Alice didn't bring up my confession at all.

As the week went by, I didn't see anything of Edward. Alice said nothing about what happened on Monday, and I went about my business. I had to arrange what the plan was for the funeral, the reception, and the burial. Alice was thrilled to be able to shop in a small town, in all the little shops.

I spent most of my time either in the church, or at the apartment like hotel room. There wasn't much to do, so I mostly slept.

On Saturday night around eight o'clock, there was a knock on the door. Alice was in the bedroom, so I got up and answered it. My heart thudded in my chest, wondering who it could be.

Edward? Who else could it be...

I opened the door revealing… Jasper.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Jasper asked. We had known each other back when I was here, and he was a good friend of Edward's.

"I'm here for the funeral. What are you doing here?" I asked. He was holding a rose in his hand.

"Um… I must have gone to the wrong room. I'm looking for Alice Brandon?"

"I'm here!" Alice said, appearing by my side in black jeans and a green v neck shirt. Her favorite black jacket was in her hands. I noticed Jasper's face and eyes light up when she came into view. "I'll be back later, Bella. Bye!" She said, walking through the door, her arm looped through Jasper's. I closed the door, and returned to the couch.

I'm glad Alice is having a good time. I thought, only a little bitter.

Bella, I told myself, you need to do something!

I got up and grabbed the key to the room, and a coat. I walked slowly to the stairs, putting my coat on, and the hood up. There is a little movie shop down the road a bit.

Inside, I pulled down my hood and started browsing the rows of shelves for a movie to watch. There wasn't a lot to pick from, but I headed to the classic section.

I knelt down to look at the bottom shelf, and sitting there was my favorite movie.

The 1960's version of Romeo and Juliet. I snatched it up quickly, and went over to the counter to rent it. But there, looking as slimy as ever, was Mike Newton, totally killing my renewed excitement.

His hair was still blonde, and looking a bit greasy. He still had a round face, and those dog like eyes. He had a major crush on me in high school.

"Bella!!! Oh my gosh, you're back!!! I can't believe it!! You haven't changed a bit, and I see your movie choice hasn't either!!!" He said, overly excited to see me. He had a huge smile on his face as he totaled up my movie. "So you, uh, watching it alone?

"You haven't changed either. Yes, I'm watching it alone, and no, you can't watch it with me. Thanks, but I've got to go, bye." I grabbed the movie and high tailed it out of there. I walked quickly through the rain back to the hotel in the dark.

Once dry inside, I turned on the TV and DVD player, putting the DVD in when the tray came out.

I sat down, bowl of popcorn in hand, the lights off; I began to wonder what Edward was doing right now. It's a stupid thing to think, but I did anyways.

The movie played on, and I could have recited it if I wanted, but I paid close attention, and at the end, I cried.

EPOV 8:30, Saturday night

As the ending credits of Die Hard 3 rolled up the screen, I stood up, empty bowl in my hand, and took out the DVD.

Now what am I gonna watch?

I looked along my collection of movies, searching for one that fit my mood.

There was a small section of my movie case that I dedicated to movies that Bella liked. Her many favorites were arranged in the same way that she did many years ago. I hadn't moved them, unless you count when I moved out of my parent's house… they were in the exact same order as before. I hadn't watched any of them since she left.

But they fit my mood, so I grabbed her absolute favorite, the 1960's version of Romeo and Juliet. I put it in, letting the previews run while I made my self more popcorn. The menu was up when I came back, so I hit play and watched attentively.

Half way through, I wondered, 'What is Bella doing right now?' It is the night before her father's funeral, so I assume she must be crying her eyes out.

Through the rest of the movie, I remembered all the times Bella and I would watch this movie. The last time was a week before high school was out. We were curled up on the couch, and I was whispering Romeo's lines in her ear.

I don't know if it was the memory, or the movie, but by the end I was crying.

**Review!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to Romania is Fluffy for editing this chapter, and for the great advice. There will be an epilouge after this, and that is the end. Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited this story. Please keep reviewing!!!!**

Chapter 7: BPOV Sunday Morning

My eyes fluttered open. The front door was creaking open, and I saw Alice stick her head in, wearing yesterday's clothes.

I smirked at her, and stretched. I fell asleep on the couch last night, not wanting to get up.

"Well, lookie here. Alice finally came home. I wonder what she did last night? Hmm…" It takes a lot to make Alice blush, but there it was. She looked really happy, so I couldn't say anything bad. "Have you eaten?"

"No, how about you cook, and I'll get our stuff ready for today, okay?"

I nodded, and she went into the bedroom. I could hear her singing in there, something she never does. I made waffles, and put them on a plate. I ate two of them, and Alice came in, eating three.

Once we were done, she dragged me into the bathroom. It was Bella-Barbie Time!

'Joy of the ages' I thought sarcastically.

Alice spent the day, pulling on my hair until it was pulled back in a tight pony tail, with a rose clip on the elastic band. She then forced me into a black dress, with a square neck line and tank top style. It went down to my knees, so Alice put on black stockings on me. Then she dragged me back to the bathroom, where she did my make up, all water proof. It was a dark grey, almost charcoal. Alice called it smoky eyes, and then she applied water proof mascara, and some lip gloss.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, you spent all day on me, and now you only have forty five minutes to get ready." I knew Alice; she takes about an hour, or more to get ready.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll be on time."

Alice did her jet black hair down, slightly curled at the end, and a red clip holding her bangs back. Then she stepped into a black dress that had a rounded neck line, but was also a tank top style. Hers had red roses along the front, which went down to her ankles. Her make up was the same as mine. She gave me a pair of black shoes, and ordered for me to put them on.

"Alice, these have a three inch heel!" I said, shocked.

"Bella if you don't put those shoes on right now I'll find you something even higher..." Alice threatened... Although, it was with a lighthearted tone, so she could have been bluffing... But I wasn't going to risk it.

"Okay okay!" I put them on carefully. Alice already had a pair of black heels on. I stood, trying to remain balanced and up right. I can do this! I told myself.

Alice gave me my black, corduroy coat, and she put on hers. We had five minutes to spare.

"Told ya so!" Alice sang at me. I sighed; I knew I should have known better. It's Alice!

We left at three thirty, and arrived at the church ten minutes later. Inside a man and a woman, both dressed in black, greeted us. I signed the guest book on the first line, and grabbed a remembrance card. On the front was a fishing pole and Charlie Swan written in an elaborate font, and I felt a lump rise in my throat.

Inside it said the usual; birthday, death day. The inscription said "Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day. Teach him how to fish and he will sit in a boat and drink beer all day. ~Author Unknown".

The man led Alice and I to the front pew. I greeted some of the people already there, an old neighbor, a few people from high school.

In the front there was a table with two bouquets of flowers, and a picture of Charlie. He was smiling, and holding a fishing pole in one hand, and a tiny fish in the other.

As four o'clock drew near, more and more people filled the room. Many came up to me, telling me stories of my father. I saw Edward enter, and he smiled at me, and took a seat in the third row. When the preacher stood up front, everyone took their seats quickly, and he began.

"We are here today, gathered by the loss of a loved one. Charlie Swan died of internal bleeding Friday, December 12, 2008. He was only forty years old, and leaves behind one daughter, Bella Swan… But we are not here to mourn, but more to celebrate, for Charlie lived… God has promised us that we would make it to the other side, but he never promised there would be smooth sailing… No matter how long we try to convince ourselves that we are ready, we never truly are ready to let go of someone we love… it makes a huge impact on a person's life when they leave, but only because they were there. They were there to give advice, to comfort, and to love… that is why when they leave, they leave a handprint on your heart. Charlie lives not in our past, but in our future, when we meet again in heaven, where he will be waiting on the dock, fishing pole in hand, say 'Where have you been? You missed the big ones!'. Let us pray…" The church bowed their heads, and the preacher gave the prayer. I had started to cry silently near the beginning of the preachers speech, and I could hear others sniffling behind me. Even Alice was crying slightly.

The preacher bid us all good bye, and we walked in a huge crowd out to the cemetery. Everyone took their turn standing in front of his headstone, some placing flowers on the ground. Alice and I were the last to get up there. I read the headstone, fresh tears welling up in my eyes.

"Charlie Swan  
April 13, 1968- December 12, 2008.  
Beloved Father, and friend."

Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and we walked back to the church where the reception was being held. I wiped the tears away from my face, determined not to let them see me cry.

The room was buzzing with conversations. I heard Emmett talking from across the room. I made my way around, people telling me that they're sorry for my loss. I told them it was okay, and moved on. I went from group to group, the same old thing. Some people left, while my father's closest friends stayed longer.

By five, only about ten people were left. I was catching up with Emmett, and his wife Rosalie, Alice was talking with Jasper near by, and Edward was near the back of the church. The Clearwaters left, Harry and Sue giving me a hug. I offered them one of the bouquets, which Sue immediately took. Billy Black had wanted the photo, so I gave it to him, since I already had a house full of them.

I excused my self, and headed to the bathroom. Alice looked at me, wondering where I was going, so I gave her a reassuring smile.

The bathrooms were small, only two stalls, and two sinks. I did my business, and stepped outside to wash my hands, only to be confronted with the last person in the world I'd ever want to see again.

Lauren.

Her eyes were dark as she looked at me, a wicked smile on her face. "Well, hello, Bella. It's been too long don't you think?" She said, her voice a sneer.

"Excuse me Lauren." I asked, trying to get past, but she blocked the pathway.

"No no, your going to listen, and listen well. I've told you once, and you didn't listen. Edward is mine, as he always has been. So stay away from him."

"Fine Lauren, just move." She smiled at me again, evil written all over her face. When she was behind me, I stopped and said, "Wait, you know what? No, Lauren, I don't have to listen to you. I didn't in high school, and I sure as hell won't now. You ruined my life, and Edward's." My fist clenched together into tight balls as I continued, "So now, I'm going to do what I should have done three years ago." I drew my hand up and punched her perfect nose.

She sat there whining as I washed my hands. I didn't give her a second glance as I walked out the door. I didn't go to the main room though, but stood in the hallway.

It all made sense now. Edward never cheated on me; it was just Lauren and her lies. She wanted Edward, and I was in the way, so she had to break both mine, and Edward's hearts.

A huge smile broke out on my face. So maybe he still loves me!

I walked back to where Alice and the group was. Emmett and Rosalie were saying good bye, Lillian was asleep in Emmett's arms. The others must have left while I was in the bathroom. All that was left was Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I. I wanted to stay a little bit longer, so Jasper offered to drive Alice home.

"But Alice, I told you before that I refuse to drive that car!" I said.

"I'll drive you home," Edward's velvety voice said. Of all the times I've heard him say that, it still made my heart soar.

"Okay." I said, feeling a slight blush in my cheeks. Edward reached his hand toward my face, and my heart picked up speed. I didn't notice when Alice and Jasper left, all that existed was Edward, like it had been before.

"When are you leaving?" He asked, pushing some loose hair behind my ear.

"Tomorrow night, after the will reading."

"So soon?"

" I have work Edward. Don't tell me that you don't have a job?"

"I have one, but it allows me to take a vacation when ever I please.'

"And what do you do Edward?" I said, breaking his gaze and walking towards the door.

"I write music for movies."

"Wow, really? That's awesome. What else is new with you?"

"Nothing really. I eat, sleep, write music, and every moment of every day I hope that you will come back."

I stopped walking, and turned to where Edward was standing. He took two long strides to my side, standing close to me.

"I never stopped loving you, you know? I always hoped that you would come home. It broke my heart when you left, and it felt like you just ripped out my heart and took it with you to San Francisco. I tried to act normal for my parents, but I never gave up wishing." Tears had formed in my eyes, blurring my vision a bit. When one overflowed, Edward wiped it away with his thumb. His palm now cupped my cheek, and he looked deeply into my eyes. It felt like a hummingbird had gotten trapped in my chest, frantic to get out, its wings beating rapidly.

Edward leaned down a bit, now at my eye level, looked into my eyes, asking permission, then his lips were on mine. It was the same spark, same electricity between us. The kiss deepened, and I began to get dizzy. My hands went to his shaggy bronze hair, knotting my fingers. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I hadn't felt this way since I was eighteen.

When we finally broke off for air, I stood in his arms, safer than I've ever been. I never wanted to let go. The wind was blowing all around us, leaves blown up into the air.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella. More than anything in the world." Edward replied before his lips were on mine again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally OVER!!!! As much as i loved writing this story, i really want to write my other ones. Thank yous to harrypottermeetstwilight, DazzlesM3frequently, and Romania is fluffy!!! You guys are amazing!!!!!Please reveiw!!!!!!**

Epilogue: EPOV

"Damn traffic." I muttered under my breath. That's one thing that I definitely miss about Forks; it's lack of traffic.

It was Bella's birthday, and all of San Francisco decided to clog the road! I was about a house away from the home her and I now shared. I maneuvered my Volvo around them and pulled into our driveway.

When I decided that I had wanted to live in San Francisco, Bella was delighted. As I settled things in Forks, she went looking for a house. I told her to get whatever she wanted, because I knew if she liked it, I would like it too.

The driveway led into a wide opening, and our house stood near the back. It was two stories, four bedrooms, three baths, and a two car garage. It was green, with white trim. Bella's car was parked on the left side, so I pulled in next to hers.

Inside, I heard Bella singing from the kitchen, her voice heavenly to me. I didn't walk all the way into the house, not wanting her to stop.

The phone rang, and Bella quickly answered it. "Hello? ... No Alice he's not home yet… I know Alice, I will… Don't worry…" She sighed. "Alice, calm down… of cours-." I had wrapped my arms around her waist, causing her to squeal a bit.

"Alice? Bella has to go, but we'll see you at dinner." I said into the phone, and then I hung it up. "Hello my love. How are you?"

"Perfect, now that your home." She got up on her tip toes and gave me a peck on the lips. I noticed that she was still in her clean the house clothes.

"Bella, you know that Alice would kill you if you're wearing that to dinner." I chided her, my voice soft and teasing.

"Let me go, and I'll go get ready."

"You know I'm not going to let you go, ever." I whispered in her ear, and I felt her shiver.

"You can watch?" I couldn't pass up that offer. I reluctantly let my arms fall, but I followed her as she climbed the stairs.

I could barely hold myself back as Bella changed into a black flowing skirt, and put on my favorite color blue shirt. She put a silver clip in her hair, and a little bit of make up, though she didn't need it. I stood in the door way, in awe of the beautiful creature who kept sending me smiles every so often.

"Ready to go?" I asked when she had shoes on, black flats, and a coat in hand.

"Yeah, I think so." She looked around the room, biting her lip.

"You look beautiful, my love." I said, taking her hand in mine, lightly kissing her knuckles. My favorite blush appeared on her lovely cheeks.

I opened the door to my car for her, and she slid in. I rounded the car as fast as I could, not wanting to be away from her for too long. Once inside, I took her hand in mine again. She played with our fingers as I drove out the garage.

On the way to the restaurant, Bella asked, "Do you miss Forks?"

"No, why would I miss Forks when you're here in San Francisco? And it's easier for me to work here too. I'm closer to LA, and the city is beautiful. I don't miss anything." I told her, glancing at her.

The restaurant was one of those fancy dinner places. There was a live orchestra playing, and tables with white tablecloths were spaced around the room. Near the orchestra, there was a dancing floor.

The hostess led us to where Alice and Jasper were sitting. Alice and Bella hugged as I shook hands with Jasper. I pulled out Bella's chair for her, then sat in my own.

We chatted as we waited for the waitress to come, and when she did, we ordered.

"So Jasper, how are the patients in San Francisco?" I asked. Jasper is a therapist, a really good one. I attribute it to his uncanny ability to calm people down. When Alice had come back down to San Fran, Jasper just followed, and easily got a job at the hospital.

"They are crazy, I'll tell you that. So much different than the Washington Peninsula that's for sure." He said, smiling. "And what about you? What's the latest project?"

"I'm working on an action adventure movie right now. Nothing special." I said nonchalantly.

The rest of the evening we just talked. When the orchestra played a familiar song, I insisted that Bella dance with me. I led her out to the dance floor, and softly rocked back and forth, her head on my chest.

"You remember this song right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's from a movie that you did a few months ago. And it was also played as our first dance as husband and wife." Bella said, sighing. Our wedding had been perfect, outside in the summer evening. It was a small gathering, only close friends and family, making the isle short. At the end of the isle, there was rose petals arranged in the letters B and E. The ceremony included Jasper, Alice, and Emmett each reading poems of love and happiness. Bella cried slightly, but said 'I do'. That was the best day of my life.

"That's right, it's our song that I wrote, that you inspired." I said into her ear. "Happy birthday, my love."

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
